A Little Incentive
by gabrielle015
Summary: Momoi is fed up with Aomine skipping practice. Suddenly she comes up with a way to persuade him into going to practice for once. Will it work?


**One-shot. Aomine/Momoi. I don't know why, but I ship them so much! **

Incentive

It was just a normal day. Nothing special, nothing on the to-do list. Well, practice was on the to-do list, but it's not like he was going to do that. There was no point in practicing since he was already the best. Momoi would never understand, but when he resisted enough, she eventually just let him be; which is all he wanted. Practice was boring, basketball was boring, and even just being bored was becoming _too_ boring. There wasn't much for Aomine Daiki to do but be bored. He found himself lounging on top of the gym roof nearly every day now, and today happened to be one of those days. Practice was going on inside; practice which he would not be participating in. Everything was just boring; so boring.

"Oi" he started "I'm tired." He wasn't quite sure why, but lying in the sun made him sleepy.

"Are you now?"

Aomine let out a slight sound of surprise at the unexpected visitor. He hadn't even heard her come up. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw Momoi standing above him. Nothing special, but today she seemed on edge.

"What's your problem?" he asked non-chalantly. Not that he really cared, but he didn't know if he had ever seen Momoi so upset before.

"I am sick of this Aomine-kun!" she started with her hands on her hips. "You skip practice every time. You don't even care about the rest of the team."

"Oi, they'll be fine. Next game I'll show up, or I might not, and play. It's not like it's fair when I get on the court."

"Being on a team is more than that!" she nearly screeched.

Aomine had decided that he had already heard enough of this lecture, and he closed his eyes again, putting his arms behind his head. This was just another one of Momoi's attempts to get him to go to practice; an attempt that was failing.

"Shut up, Satsuki. It'll be fine."

Whenever he told her to shut up, she would normally just leave him alone. And since today was just another normal day, that same thing should be happening. She would be climbing back down the ladder in 3…2…1…

"That won't work this time, Dai-chan" she said in a lower voice. It happened instantly, so fast it impressed Aomine. He opened his eyes and saw Momoi straddling his legs, sitting right on his groin. Her hands were crossed over her chest now, and that determined look on her face hadn't disappeared. He had seen that look enough times; it was the look she got in her eyes when she was truly fired up. Like, a point between being angry and being calm.

"What the hell are you doing, Momoi?" Aomine asked flatly. He wasn't affected by this at all, not yet anyway.

"Dai-chan" she cooed leaning forward so her arms rested on his chest. "What do I have to do to get you to come…to practice?" she giggled.

Aomine didn't know whether to be disturbed, happy, turned-on, or annoyed. He was feeling a mixture of all of those things.

"I told you I'm not going" he answered, lowering his eye lids a bit. This action didn't seem to go unnoticed by Momoi, and she kicked things up a notch.

"No?" she asked. She started to grind on his lap, slightly and teasingly. Things heated up on the roof, and it wasn't because of the sun. She smirked when his eyes opened with a startle, and ground a little bit harder when she saw him bite his lip.

"No" he answered flatly. There was no way in hell seduction was going to change his mind. He wouldn't give in so easily. This wouldn't be the first time he had an encounter like this with a girl, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. She would have to amp up her actions to even be close to winning him over.

"Tell me" she whispered, leaning down next to his ear. "What do I have to do to get you to come…to practice?" Her grinding hadn't ceased, and her warm breath tickling his ear wasn't helping his cause whatsoever. It was helping something else, though.

"Why do you want me to come so bad? To practice, that is" Aomine asked in that sultry voice of his. Two could play at this game.

"I just want you to come" she answered innocently. "Do I have to have a reason?" she giggled.

"If you want me to come" he started while moving an arm to slide a hand slowly down her back "you need to give me a reason."

Momoi gasped when she felt his hand slide down her back and to her backside to firmly grip her ass under her skirt. Aomine didn't miss the startled expression on her face; matter of fact, he reveled in it. Momoi hadn't intended for things to go this far already. She was hoping that a little teasing would reel him in. But this was Aomine Daiki here. The guy's probably done anything and everything he can do with a girl already, so a little dry humping on a roof probably wouldn't change his mind. Still, there was a reason why people said she was as determined as a true athlete. She hated to lose.

"I'm waiting" Aomine whispered in her ear, giving it a small nibble. Another gasp left her, and she tightened her grip on his shirt. What was she supposed to do? Abandoning all inhibitions, she leaned down a little farther and lightly pressed her lips to his. They were surprisingly soft, despite his hard personality. Momoi hadn't enjoyed the person Aomine had become, but sometimes, she could see the old him coming back, and then disappear again. Like little slivers of light in a shroud of darkness. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could see those little slivers at that moment. His blank face reminded her so much of the nice, innocent Aomine in middle school. Of everything else she had done to him on this roof, it was funny how he was more shocked by simple kiss instead of her grinding in his lap. So funny in fact, she had to laugh.

"Wha-what's so funny?" Aomine stuttered; a very unlikely action of him. Momoi giggled again, and leaned down to make the second kiss last a little longer. She stopped her grinding and fully focused on the lips beneath hers. Their kissing was in sync, their tongues moved in tandem until Aomine flipped them over so that he was on top. He kissed her more fiercely this time, and locked both hands by her head. Leaning up to look at her, he licked his lips and smirked at how off guard she was.

"You still don't have a reason?" It came out more like a statement instead of a question. His smirk irritated Momoi all over again; once again he thought he had won. Smirking herself, she sat up so that she was nearly eye level with him, and spoke.

"Maybe I just want you to come because _I_ like watching you play. Is that reason enough?"

Aomine looked at her as if he was seriously contemplating what she said, and then regained that cocky smirk. He caught her lips again, grabbed her chin in one hand, and moved the other to her waist. Aomine wasn't a liar; he wouldn't deny that he had thought about trying things with Momoi before. He didn't think it was a big deal; she was pretty, loved basketball, and…well…another obvious reason that he liked. But she had always been by his side since childhood. He hadn't requested that she come to high school with him, she just followed. They had an unsung dedication to each other that everyone seemed to notice. Guys on the team would joke as if the two were an item, but they really only did it to make sure that they weren't. A lot of them had tried to make passes at Momoi, but she always let them pass. Aomine had wondered why, but he hadn't spent an extended amount of time thinking about it.

Pulling apart so that they could finally breathe, Momoi looked up at him with bright eyes, a look she got when she was happy.

"Was this supposed to be an incentive?" Aomine asked calmly. "Because if it was, I think you forgot."

"You baka!" Momoi shouted, and quickly got up to get from underneath the boy. Aomine laughed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Momoi asked, confused.

"Practice."

Momoi watched as Aomine lazily walked across the roof and reached the ladder. Turning around to lower himself, Momoi smiled; she had won.

"Momoi" he got her attention. His head was just above the cement. "We have practice tomorrow right?"

"Yes. Every day this week besides the weekends."

"Huh. I'll be expecting some more incentive for the rest of the week."

And with that, he disappeared down the rest of the ladder, leaving a smiling Momoi on the roof. Following suit, she went to the ladder and made her way down.

She'd have to go even farther to get Aomine-kun to come to practice for the rest of the week. That's some incentive she wouldn't mind giving out.

**Review Please!**


End file.
